The invention relates to a device for automatically preparing food. It relates in particular to a kitchen appliance for household application.
Household appliances, such as microwave ovens and the like, are known by means of which instant dishes can be heated. However, such appliances do not allow a dish of fresh ingredients to be automatically prepared. For preparing dishes of a plurality of fresh ingredients a person needs to e.g. mix the ingredients and cook them as long as necessary according to the different cooking period, and the like.
It is an object of the invention to provide a device for automatically preparing food, which also allows food to be prepared from a plurality of different ingredients.
The device according to the invention for automatically preparing food comprises a hot plate for heating a pot. According to the invention a chamber for accommodating an exchangeable cartridge is provided above the hot plate. The cartridge contains the ingredients for preparing the food. The cartridge is provided with an opening for filling the ingredients into the pot, the opening being closed with a closure. According to the invention the closure is actuated by a drive unit provided at the chamber. The drive unit preferably is an electric drive unit such that opening of the cartridge may be carried out automatically. For preparing a dish the exchangeable cartridge needs simply to be placed into the device and preparation of the food started. After the start of the food preparation the opening in the cartridge is automatically opened by the drive unit at a predetermined time. The opening process takes place e.g. when the pot has been heated to a predetermined temperature. Since the cartridge is an exchangeable cartridge, different dishes can be prepared in a simple manner by placing a cartridge filled with the ingredients for the corresponding dish into the device. The cartridges can e.g. be purchases in the form of filled non-returnable cartridges.
Preferably, the drive unit comprises at least one tear-open element by means of which a foil closing the cartridge can be torn open. This offers the advantage that the cartridge can be of simple configuration and is merely closed by a foil. This is particularly advantageous when non-returnable cartridges are used.
Preferably, the chamber bottom contains an opening provided with a closure. The closure is also adapted to be actuated by the drive unit. At the closure an opener, e.g. a tear-open element, for opening the closure of the foil of the cartridge may be provided. The closure in the chamber bottom serves for closing the chamber and further opening the cartridge when the closure is actuated. Provision of a chamber closure allows the chamber to be configured as a cooling chamber. In the cooling chamber a cartridge containing perishable ingredients can be accommodated.
The drive unit preferably comprises an spindle connectable with the closure provided in the chamber bottom. By rotating or displacing the spindle the closure is actuated and thus the chamber bottom opened. In particular when the chamber is configured as a cooling chamber, the drive unit is arranged above the cooling chamber. To allow unimpeded removal and insertion of the cartridge out of and into the chamber, the spindle of the drive unit is of displaceable configuration. To actuate the chamber closure the spindle is moved through the chamber and engages with the chamber closure. Arrangement of the drive unit above the chamber allows the chamber to be directly located above the pot.
To allow preparation of dishes where e.g. different ingredients must be filled into the pot at different times, or when different ingredients cannot be stored in a common department, the cartridge preferably comprises a plurality of compartments for different ingredients. The cartridge is configured such that the individual compartments can be automatically arranged by a positioning means above the opening in the chamber bottom. This can be effected e.g. by automatically displacing the cartridge. Preferably, the cartridge has a circular-cylindrical cross-section. The compartments then have a circular and/or circular segmental cross-section. Arrangement of the individual compartments above the opening in the chamber bottom is effected by rotating the cartridge.
Instead of tearing open a foil closing the cartridge the cooking appliance according to the invention may comprise a plunger adapted to be automatically actuated. With the aid of the plunger the closure of the cartridge is pierced. Preferably, the closure is pierced from above such that the plunger first pierces a lid of the corresponding compartment and then a bottom portion of the same compartment. Preferably, some of the compartments provided in the cartridge are opened by a plunger and some of the compartments are opened with the aid of the openers provided in the closure of the chamber bottom.
For mixing the dishes filled into the pot a mixer may further be provided in the pot. The mixer is connectable via an operating spindle with a drive unit. By means of the drive unit the mixer can be moved into different directions at different speeds. The drive unit is preferably arranged above the chamber to allow the chamber to be located immediately above the pot. The operating spindle can be moved through the chamber for the purpose of connecting it with the mixer. The operating spindle is e.g. a telescopic spindle. To allow the operating spindle to be moved through the chamber and the cartridge located in the chamber, the cartridge is provided with a corresponding recess.
The pot is preferably closed with a lid having an opening opposite an opening in the cooling chamber bottom. Thus the ingredients from the cartridge are fed through the opening in the chamber bottom and then through the opening in the lid into the pot.
Preferably, the opening in the potlid can be closed by a projection provided at the mixer. Closing of the potlid is effected by rotating the mixer into a position in which the projection is arranged immediately below the opening in the lid. To allow tight closing of the opening in the lid, the mixer can be lifted such that the projection bears against the inside of the lid. Thus it is possible that the ingredients are cooked in the pot even at overpressure.
Preferably, the device comprises a stand carrying the chamber. Further, the various drive units are fastened to the stand and, possibly, the hot plate is arranged thereon. Preferably, the stand further comprises a vapour discharge duct. Through the vapour discharge duct vapour escaping through the opening in the lid is discharged. With the vapour discharge duct a vapour filter or a vapour escape may be connected. Thus the vapour occurring during preparation of food does not enter the room. To prevent vapour from entering the room, at least one vapour guide plate may be additionally provided at the potlid and/or on the chamber bottom. The vapour guide plate directs the vapour leaving the pot towards the vapour discharge duct.
Further, a water connection for supplying water via the opening in the lid into the pot may be provided at the stand. In this connection, the vapour guide plates may serve for supplying the water into the opening in the lid. Further, the stand may comprise a water discharge. The water discharge serves for discharging cleaning water. For cleaning purposes water is supplied from the water connection to the area between the opening in the lid and the chamber bottom. When the opening in the lid is closed, the water cannot enter the pot but exclusively serves for cleaning the chamber bottom and the closure of the potlid. After the cleaning process the cleaning water automatically flows off via a water discharge. In this connection, the vapour guide plates may serve for preventing the water from flowing out of the device.
The cooking appliance according to the invention may further be provided with a meat roaster insertable into the pot and adapted for roasting meat or other dishes. The meat roaster is an independent invention. The meat roaster comprises a roaster bottom divided into a plurality of sections by fins arranged essentially perpendicular to the roaster bottom. Further, a meat turning means is provided. For this purpose a correspondingly configured mixer having essentially vertical legs is provided. By rotating the meat turning means, the meat is pressed against the fins of the roaster bottom by the legs of the meat turning means. Thereby one side of the meat is lifted and turned such that it is turned over into the adjacent area. Thus the meat roaster with the meat turning means is an automatic device for turning over meat or other dishes to be roasted.
To remove the meat after the roasting process from the hot plate, the meat turning means is provided with projections. The projections mesh with recesses of the meat roaster. For lifting the meat roaster, the roaster comprises guide elements cooperating with guide elements arranged on the inner wall of the pot. By rotating the meat roaster, the roaster is lifted along the guide elements. Preferably, the rail ends are configured as supports on which rests a supporting element for holding the meat roaster in its lifted position.
When the meat roaster is lifted, it is possible to prepare a gravy or another dish in the pot. For this purpose recesses are provided in the roaster bottom through which the legs of the meat turning means can be moved into the lower pot area. By rotating the meat turning means thus acting as a mixer dishes can be mixed in the lower pot area. The preparation of dishes in the lower pot area can be effected by supplying ingredients contained in the cartridge, as described above.
The cartridge for supplying ingredients to the cooking appliance described above comprises a plurality of compartments for different ingredients. The bottoms of the individual compartments are closed with a foil. Preferably, this is a body with a circular-cylindrical cross-section comprising circular and/or ring-segmental compartments. Preferably, the foils closing the individual compartments are provided with a projection. With this projection the opener of the closure of the chamber bottom engages for the purpose of opening the corresponding compartment. This facilitates the opening of the individual compartments. Preferably, a recess is assigned to at least one compartment of the cartridge, in which recess the foil is accommodated when the compartment is opened. The foil is thus moved into the recess when the compartment is opened. This prevents an already opened foil from affecting the rotation or displacement of the cartridge.
For rotating a circular-cylindrical cartridge a drive means, in particular an endless toothed ring, is preferably provided at the cartridge. For rotating the cartridge, such that the next cartridge compartment is located above the opening in the chamber bottom, a drive unit comprising a gearwheel can mesh with the endless toothed ring. Further, the cartridge can be rotated via a wheel bearing against the outer wall of the cartridge. In this case rotation is caused by friction. Exact positioning of the cartridge can be effected with the aid of markings on the cartridge and a corresponding sensor.
For controlling the cooking appliance according to the invention a microprocessor is provided. The microprocessor allows e.g. the times, at which certain compartments of the cartridge are opened, to be controlled. Further, the microprocessor may control mixing periods, mixing speed, cooking periods, temperature of the hot plate, supply, time of supply and quantity of water supplied to the pot, and the like.